The Whole is Greater than the Sum of its Parts
by VHS Love Tape
Summary: One thing leads to another when Caitlyn finds a wounded Vi on her doorstep. Rum is consumed, impulses are followed, sheets are stickied. / / Rated M for lemon, f/f obviously, but there's a fair bit of build up. Reviews welcome: Insult me! Praise me! You decide! / /
1. One Stormy Night

**A/N:-**

 **I tried to make this pretty new lore friendly, so there's no summoners or anything like that. This is also set at the same time as another story which I'm planning on publishing soon, so there's a little reference to that in here if you're vigilant.**

 **I know Waddlebuff doesn't like CaitxVi parings but they're probably my favourite ship in the entire League universe so I could never even hope to resist!**

 **If you're just here for the naughty bits, skip to the second (not including this one) line break. Enjoy.**

* * *

Howling gales rattled windowpanes as the storm continued to batter Piltover. Caitlyn hugged her fur throw closer to her chest before flicking over another page. The foul weather made her all the more grateful to be inside. For a moment she managed to prise her eyes away from her novel, and she cast a quick glance at the flickering hearth. The flames had begun to die. _Have I really been reading so long?_ She checked the timepiece on the mantle. Midnight had already come and gone.

After stoking life back in to the fire, she curled up with her book once more and nuzzled the soft fur blanket. The storm roared on. It had started before Caitlyn began reading, and showed no signs of letting up. _Thank goodness I'm not out working tonight,_ she mused as a particularly strong gust of wind rattled one of her window panes.

The thought played on her mind for a little while longer. As a warden of Piltover, she'd spent many a night on the hunt. She was due some rest, though she scarce had time to relax with the newfound threat from Jinx. That girl had swiftly become a painful thorn in her side. Caitlyn shuddered to think about the next act of wanton destruction she was planning to commit.

Thoughts drifting, the Sheriff let her book down for a moment and gazed out at the storm. It was futile, of course. All she saw was her own fire lit reflection in the glass and beads of rain streaking down from the heavens in droves. She was sure that the Freljordian had brought this storm with her. Blustering into the city, the northern warlord had caused quite the stir. _I'm still amazed Jayce didn't want to press charges after she smashed her way in to his lab._ The wardens had sent Vi and the Sheriff to Jayce's lab when they received word of the alarm. The pair's familiarity with the notoriously difficult genius made them the perfect women for the job.

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

Three thunderous knocks rumbled through Caitlyn's manor, reverberating around the arched ceilings of the hallway. The Sheriff gave a start. In a flutter of paper the book slipped from her grasp as her heart began to race. She felt herself growing warm with adrenaline. _Someone at the door_ , _at this hour?_ She stumbled to her feet, nearly tripping over the throw she'd wrapped herself up in. Scrambling for her techmaturgical rifle, she heard the harsh clacking of her ornate knocker meeting the wood of her front door.

Once she'd regained her composure, Cait worked the bolt of her rifle. It paid to be cautious when someone as dangerous as Jinx was on the loose. Approaching the door, she took a deep breath and looked through the spyhole.

Darkness made it difficult to see, and the Sheriff stood there for a moment, unwilling to proceed on without more knowledge. Her investigator's eye caught something. A faint yet familiar blue glow. Her guard dropped, and she set her rifle down before unbolting the door.

"Vi, have you any idea what time it-" Caitlyn stopped in her tracks when she saw the state her colleague was in.

One gauntleted hand clutched her left shoulder as she knelt down looking up at the Sheriff. Her face was streaked red from a gash spreading over her right cheek. Pink strands of hair matted with blood and rainwater obscured the wound, but her ragged breaths spoke volumes.

"Good heavens, Vi, come in! Quickly! What happened?"

She threw open the door and helped the Enforcer inside out of the rain, supporting her weight with her shoulder as the pink haired brawler limped over the threshold. The dull blue glow of her hextech gauntlets became lost in the electric lights of the manor's foyer. Vi stumbled and fell at the foot of Caitlyn's stairs, dragging the Sheriff down with her. She winced.

"Jinx..." Vi's mouth twisted into a grimace as she straightened herself into a seated position on the bottom step. "The brat caught me in a trap. I almost had her-" She gasped and clutched her shoulder. Caitlyn waited as the pinkette caught her breath. "She got me with one of those chomping grenades." She growled.

"Take it easy, Vi," the Sheriff began, slamming the door and bolting it shut. "We can worry about Jinx later. Right now we need to look at these wounds. Come on."

Helping her colleague to her feet, Caitlyn began up the stairs. She led her injured partner towards the bathroom. The Sheriff headed straight towards the first aid kit in the mirrored cabinet as Vi slumped down against the cast iron bathtub. In a hiss of steam, her gauntlets opened and she shoved them aside with a grunt and a wince. The Enforcer shrugged off the power pack from her back and let her shoulders drop as she forced out heavy breaths.

Caitlyn turned to her partner, first aid kit in hand. She wasn't exactly a trained medic, but she had learned a few things in her time as a warden. Cait took a moment to examine her patient. Aside from the obvious face and shoulder wounds, she noticed spots of blood on the Enforcer's side and thigh. Those would have to wait. Caitlyn could see the crimson stain growing larger on Vi's burgundy jacket. She eased the bolero off Vi's shoulders.

With a short sigh of relief, Caitlyn noted that the wound was largely superficial. It wouldn't need stitches, though it definitely wanted cleaning. She doused a rag from the first aid kit in rubbing alcohol.

"Now, this might sting a little, Vi."

Rag in hand, Cait began to wipe away some of the already dried blood from around the wound that sat where her collarbone met her shoulder. Growling, Vi ground her teeth and balled her fists as she tried not to move. Each dab of the cloth sent a searing jolt of pain through the Enforcer's body. Finally the ordeal stopped, and Caitlyn secured a dressing over the gash.

"Tell me, what was wrong with the hospital?" said Caitlyn as she examined her handiwork.

"C'mon. You know how funny they are with me since... well... since I wrecked the place up and knocked out those doctors."

Caitlyn shot a reproachful glance at her partner. The incident she was referring to had been difficult to smooth with the wardens, and Vi nearly wound up in a cell herself. _Perhaps it's for the better that she came here,_ she thought as her gaze softened. _She really isn't well liked in that part of town_ _._ She looked over the pink haired brute to gauge the severity of her other injuries. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of her bloodied flank.

"Heavens, Vi! How in the world did you make it like that?"

Vi grimaced and twisted to look at her right side. She grunted. Along her ribs was a deep gash peppered with shrapnel.

"Guess she got me harder than I thought."

"This one is going to do more than sting. That shrapnel has to come out." Caitlyn paused for a moment. She scrambled through the first aid kit, letting out a frustrated sigh before hopping to her feet and rifling through the mirrored cabinet. Her shoulders dropped and she let out an unintelligible curse. An idea struck. Without a word, the Sheriff bounded towards the door and practically leapt the stairs.

In the kitchen she opened a cupboard that stood separate from all the others, only to be greeted by shelves upon shelves of alcohol. From Demacian wines to Freljordian meads, her store was well supplied. Her hands snaked towards the top shelf. Examining a few bottles, she finally settled on a Myron's Dark Rum, all the way from Bilgewater.

When she returned, she uncorked the spirit and passed it to her injured Enforcer.

"Drink this. I don't have anything else for the pain."

Without much hesitation Vi gulped down a few heavy mouthfuls of the dark fluid. She grit her teeth through the burn.

"Now, you'll have to take this off," Caitlyn tugged at the corset Vi wore under her bolero and tapped against the thin metal breastplate that sat above it. With laboured breaths and a few colourful curses, Vi managed to unclasp the breastplate and let it crash against the tiles. Unfastening the corset took a while longer, but eventually the she managed to pull it over her head with a growl.

Caitlyn's breath caught in her throat as she saw her partner's breasts bouncing free. She felt herself flushing as she stared at them. Everything about them had her engrossed. From the cogwheel tattoos snaking along the side of her left breast, to the metal bars that pierced both her nipples and turned them into hard pink nubs.

For a while longer she just looked. _Heavens, I'm not... am I?_ She'd never considered her partner in anything other than a platonic light. She'd never considered _any_ woman like that, in fact. And yet, here she was, breathless at the mere sight of her partner's chest.

Glowing red, Caitlyn snapped her eyes down to the first aid kit. A pair of tweezers were the best tools for the job. She tried not to look at Vi's chest again as she got to work on removing the shrapnel. The Enforcer gasped at the first movement, and chugged the bottle of Myron's Dark once again.

* * *

"Thanks, Cupcake," Vi managed between ragged breaths. Caitlyn secured the dressing over her partner's side all while trying her hardest not to stare at her breasts. She'd stolen a few glances as she worked to remove all the shrapnel and managed to poke the raw flesh of the wound every time. Vi had almost finished the Bilgewater rum.

"We're not quite through yet, your leg is staining my floor."

Vi looked down to see the ruined armour plate of her right thigh. Droplets of blood splashed softly against the black and white tiles of Caitlyn's bathroom. The Enforcer sat up straighter with some effort as Caitlyn's deft hands unstrapped the metal plate.

Through Vi's striped leggings, Caitlyn saw the telltale signs of nasty bullet graze. _Close range shots, too, judging by the scorch marks._ She probed the wound with her fingers and noticed the surge of crimson blood that followed her touch.

"We're going to have to get you out of these," Caitlyn said. She tugged at the pinstriped leggings to emphasise her meaning. "I need to get a proper look at you—" She turned beet-red. "The wound! I need to see the wound."

Letting her partner's slip pass by, Vi wriggled out of her bottoms. She frowned as she smeared her pink half-skirt with blood as she slipped it past her knees. The Sheriff helped slide the leggings over her feet while Vi adjusted her grey boys' shorts, now the only thing protecting her modesty.

Caitlyn examined the wound once more. It was deeper than an average graze, and the blood was flowing more freely now. She winced.

"Looks like this is going to need stitching. Lie flat on your back."

The Enforcer did as she was told, and Caitlyn pushed her leg so that it was bent at the knee, raising the wound above Vi's heart. A warm flush washed over Cait's chest as she caught the outline of Vi's lips pressing against her grey underwear. She chastised herself mentally and swallowed the air. _Keep it together woman._

Vi finished what was left of the rum. Myron's Dark had done wonders to dull the pain, and she hardly complained as Caitlyn got to work on sealing the wound. When the last stitch was finished and the dressing in place, she looked up at her partner.

Vi was staring at the ceiling with her arms behind her head. Caitlyn let her gaze linger for a while, drinking in her partners every feature. From the taut muscles of her abdomen to the way gravity spread out her breasts, the nose stud glistening in the electric light to the tattoos painted across her creamy skin, Caitlyn found her intoxicating.

The Sheriff cleared her throat.

"We're finished here, Vi. You should get some rest in the guest room. The wardens will be expecting a full report in the morning."

* * *

She packed away the first aid kit. Vi sat upright, watching. Caitlyn felt her partner's gaze and began to redden as she knelt, hoping against hope that she hadn't been too obvious in her admiration. When she clipped the first-aid kit shut, Vi's hand covered hers. She looked down at it. Calloused and blood-spattered, it was the polar opposite of the Sheriff's soft porcelain skin.

Vi guided Caitlyn's hand to her breast..

"Vi!" Cait gasped. "Heavens, what are you doing?"

The Enforcer kept her hand in place.

"C'mon, Cupcake. You think I didn't see you staring?"

"Goodness." Caitlyn turned a shade redder, heart thumping in her chest. "You must be drunk. The blood-loss. I... I'm your superior." The Sheriff stumbled over her words. "Vi—"

Cut off by a kiss, Caitlyn's train of thought derailed. All around her the world crumbled away until only Vi remained. Her lips, cracked and bloody but somehow perfect. The spicy traces of rum still lingering on her breath as her tongue battled against Cait's own. It was ecstasy.

Vi broke off the kiss and stopped forcing Caitlyn's hand. The Sheriff kept hers in place and gulped at the air as she began to knead her skin. Vi shivered as Cait ran her fingertips over her tit, biting her lip when she traced over a hard nipple. She arched her back as the Sheriff squeezed and stroked her chest, running her own hands through her partner's raven tresses.

Caitlyn gasped when Vi pulled her onto her lap. She began her assault once again, coercing the Sheriff into a deep kiss. Caitlyn's eyes fluttered shut. Her breath caught when Vi's rough hand began to snake along her thigh, each one of her fingertips setting Caitlyn's nerves aflame. Heart pounding, the Sheriff broke away from the kiss.

"Vi," she said. "I've never... I mean... I'm not sure... With a woman..."

The Enforcer brought a finger and pressed Cait's lips shut.

"Shh. Don't sweat, Cupcake. You took care of me, now _I'll_ take care of you."

With a grunt and a wince, Vi used all of her strength to pick Caitlyn up in her arms. Stumbling through drunkenness or pain, she made her way into the hall. She knew the way to the master bedroom, she'd stayed at Caitlyn's manor a lot in the early days of their partnership, just until she got her own apartment in the city.

Vi practically collapsed on top of Caitlyn when they finally reached her four-poster bed. Silken purple sheets tangled around them as they repositioned. The Sheriff lay beneath her Enforcer, breaths shallow and heart pounding as she looked up into Vi's lavender eyes.

Guiding her partner's hand once again, the Enforcer placed Cait's hand on her chest as she leant down for another kiss. This one was different, so full of passion that Caitlyn found her nethers warming with each second that passed. She brought her other hand up to Vi's tits and began to squeeze.

She explored her partners chest and found herself squirming with anticipation. Vi let out a throaty moan into Cait's mouth when she pulled on a nipple. _I like that sound,_ Cait decided as Vi ran her hands through her dark hair.

Straddling the Sheriff, Vi broke off the kiss and sat upright. Cait continued to knead and mould her heavy breasts until the Enforcer began to pull her purple dress over her head. She raised her arms to allow the garment to pass before getting back to Vi's bosom.

"Whoa... Fancy undies, Cupcake," slurred Vi as she gawped at Caitlyn's black lace lingerie. Her rough hands traced a burning path over Cait's skin everywhere they brushed. Her breath caught as she felt the Enforcer unclasping her bra.

"These could give me a run for my money!" the Enforcer exclaimed at the sight; two round tits, porcelain white with rosy red nipples standing erect. Caitlyn flushed when those calloused hands grabbed at her breasts.

For a time, the pair explored each other. Squeezing and stroking, kneading and pressing. Vi flicked a nipple and noted with glee the way Caitlyn bit her lip. She leant forward to kiss the Sheriff's neck, before moving downwards. With the lightest of bites she locked one of Cait's rosy nubs in her mouth and lapped at it with her tongue. The Sheriff bucked her hips in response and placed one hand on Vi's shoulder.

The Enforcer flicked harder when she felt Caitlyn's nails digging into her skin. Her hips bucked with more intensity, and Vi let up her attack. Shuffling down the bed, she kissed a trail down the Sheriff's body, stopping just above the ebony waistband of her lacy panties. She looked up at her partner. Caitlyn stared back at her biting her bottom lip hard and breathing short shallow breaths.

Torturously slowly, Vi peeled away Caitlyn's underwear to expose her dripping flower, pressing her legs together and lifting those lace panties up and over her feet. Vi licked her lips as she looked down at her partners womanhood, a glistening pink star in a sky of soft pale flesh. She ran her hands up Cait's thighs and spread her legs.

With a slowness that bordered on evil, Vi began to move her hand closer to the Sheriff's sex. Teasing the areas around her womanhood, she smiled a wicked grin at Caitlyn as she flicked her gaze upwards. She ran her fingers through the neatly groomed thatch of hair that sat proudly over Caitlyn's mound, and allowed her thumb to graze against the hood of her sensitive nub. Caitlyn's leg twitched with the touch. Vi grinned once more.

With one finger she traced around Caitlyn's lower lips and drank in the way her legs squirmed with each movement. Running her index finger up the length of the Sheriff's moist slit, Vi felt herself growing wetter and wetter. Finally, she entered her Sheriff.

Still keeping her teasing pace, Vi pushed in her middle finger up to the second knuckle. Caitlyn let out a sigh and curled her toes. For a moment Vi stayed still, letting her finger soak in her partners nectar. She explored Caitlyn's folds a little deeper, biting her own lip as she got to know Caitlyn's most intimate place.

She added a second finger, appreciating the soft mewl that escaped Cait's mouth when Vi stretched her womanhood further. She curled her fingers inside, searching for that spot which would drive her partner wild. When Caitlyn's leg kicked involuntarily, she knew she'd found it. Her thumb moved to rub Cait's sensitive nub while her fingers stroked her insides. Before long the Sheriff was panting and biting her knuckle to keep quiet.

Vi felt Cait's hand on her head, gripping her hair as the pleasure grew too much to bear. The Enforcer doubled her efforts and before long she felt Caitlyn's walls clenching and twitching around her fingers. She arched her back and let a whimper escape her throat as her legs shook under Vi's ministrations.

Smiling that same wicked grin, the Enforcer kept stroking as Caitlyn rode out the last wave of her climax. She pulled out her fingers, slick with the Sheriff's honey, and brought them to her mouth. Caitlyn watched in a daze as she sucked her digits clean. Her nethers still tingled with ecstasy and she could feel the wet patch growing in the sheets.

"See, Cupcake. That wasn't so bad." Vi moved up to lay beside Sheriff. She stroked her hair while she pulled up the duvet. "Now you should get some sleep. You're going to need your energy in the morning."


	2. The Morning After

**Hey guys, so a few people said they liked the first chapter and wanted it to continue so I guess I'll have a go at making this more than just a one shot!**

 **There's no actual smut in this chapter, just fluff, and it's a LOT shorter than the first. I just wanted to explore the morning after a little bit.**

 **As usual, reviews are appreciated. Let me know how well (or badly) I portrayed the characters. And for all those of you who just want porn, don't worry, there's more smut to come ;D**

* * *

Gentle light trickled through the lilac curtains washing Caitlyn's bedroom with a cool glow. Vi's chainsaw snores tore apart the serenity of the morning as she slumbered alone in the four poster bed. As if jolted from sleep by a bad dream the Enforcer of Piltover awoke short of breath and dazed. Her body ached all over and a thin film of sweat covered her from head to toe, matting her hair and sticking her boy shorts to her legs.

Muddled by mild panic her eyes darted around the room. This wasn't her cramped apartment in the dressmakers-quarter. Blood rushed in her ears as she came to her senses. The splitting headache did her no favours in trying to piece together the situation. Tangled in deep purple bed sheets, Vi took in the room. There could be no mistaking it. The four poster bed. The purple sheets and lilac curtains. _This is Caitlyn's room_.

Vi's heart began to pound. Her memory was hazy and fragmented. The last thing she could recall with certainty was being patched up on the bathroom floor with... _Myron's Dark to dull the pain._ She covered her face with her palm. Her fingers reeked of sex. _Oh crap. I didn't... Did I?_ She mentally checked the scenario. Half naked, sticky fingers and a distinctly shameful feeling hanging in her gut. _I did... but is this mine or hers?_ She sniffed at her fingers again and frowned.

Clinking ceramics pulled Vi out of her pit of embarrassed regret. Caitlyn. Vi's panic returned full force. Caitlyn hadn't left for work. _What am I going to say? 'Oh, hi Cupcake. Sorry I got sloppy drunk and super handsy.'_ She groaned and buried her face in her hands, sliding the duvet up over her head. _Maybe I can hide here until she goes to the Hall of Law._

It wasn't that Vi didn't like Caitlyn. In fact that was the problem. It was no secret that Vi was in to women. Half the reason Vi agreed to join the wardens was out of lust. On that day... the tight purple dress that showed off all of Caitlyn's curves. Her legs that screamed to have a pink head between them. Just thinking about it was enough to make Vi squirm. But when she joined her partner in the hunt for Jinx she found herself unable to act on her desires, and as time grew on the likelihood of Caitlyn ever reciprocating those feelings seemed to evaporate.

There had been rumours floating around. Vi had heard them. She dearly wished them to be true. But if Caitlyn ever caught wind of them, she never let on. Her detachment of work and home was almost clinical, none of the other wardens seemed to be able to say much about her life away from lawbringing. Vi was probably the one person in Piltover who knew her best, owed to her time spent living in her spare room. _And I still feel like I hardly know her._

Footsteps on the stairs filled Vi with a new sense of awkward dread. She slunk deeper beneath the duvet and hoped against hope that Caitlyn would pass her by. The door squeaked open. Vi held her breath and shut her eyes tight. Something clunked against the bedside table.

"You know, Vi," Caitlyn began. "Your snoring could wake the dead. Now come out from underneath there. I brought you breakfast."

Vi groaned. _Of course she'd know I'm awake._

"I have to say..." the Sheriff paused. "I almost missed it when you moved into the dressmakers-quarter."

Underneath the duvet, Vi raised a scarred eyebrow. With the kind of reluctance that only accompanies a hangover following an embarrassing display of drunken behaviour, a messy head of pink hair appeared from beneath the sheets. The light hurt, and she squinted as she examined Caitlyn standing before her. Breath caught in the Enforcer's throat when she clocked that same purple dress from their first meeting. It was a favourite of Cait's, Vi deduced, and boy was she glad of it.

Like a bizarre tortoise she crept further out of her warm fabric shell, examining the Sheriff with a wary eye before casting her gaze to the tray left on the bedside cabinet. A delicate china cup full of tea the shade of an acorn steamed besides a plate of golden buttered toast. Gingerly, Vi made a move for one of the slices.

Caitlyn took a seat on the bed by Vi's waist. Her raven locks fell neatly over her shoulders, brushed free of tangles and washed to a healthy shine. For a few moments she sat there in silence, watching Vi as she nibbled at her triangular slice of toast. Her stomach felt unsettled, though, whether it was due to her hangover or the sheer embarrassment of her drunken sexcapade she couldn't be sure. Finally Caitlyn broke the silence.

"I sent a pneuma-tube ahead to the Hall of Law, explaining the situation. Given the scope of your injuries and the less than helpful effect of the Myron's Dark you had to use as an anaesthetic, I thought it best that we take the day off. That way you can recuperate and I'll be here to help keep an eye on your wounds. You'd only get grease and dirt in them if I let you home anyway."

Vi just nodded in response. It was still too early for her to make conversation. Caitlyn opened her mouth as if to speak. Vi looked over at her, expectant. The Sheriff swallowed a breath and looked away. For a few seconds the silence was unbearable. Vi had to say something. Anything was better than silence. She took a breath and prepared to open her mouth.

"About last night," Caitlyn began before Vi could start. She avoided eye contact. "I... Well..."

For a few seconds the Sheriff chewed her words. She turned to look at her partner.

"How much do you remember?"

Vi gulped. Hard. She cast her mind back and tried to recall as much as she could. A few vague images crept into her thoughts. Vi guiding Cait's hand to her chest. She cringed. The kiss. Not a great deal else. Fearing the rejection she knew was inevitable, she lied.

"Nothing after you stitching my leg." It tasted foul, but Vi didn't want to put their partnership in jeopardy. If Caitlyn thought it was nothing more than a drunken lapse, maybe Vi could still salvage something here.

Caitlyn smiled softly.

"Well, it's good to know I didn't pay all that money for swill." Caitlyn cleared her throat. "Last night... we... you and I..."

The Sheriff let out an awkward giggle.

"Heavens, look at me stumbling over all my words like a school girl." She took a deep breath. "Last night you and I slept together."

Desperate to salvage their partnership, Vi set down her toast.

"Look, Cait, I crossed a line I'm sorry. If you want to find a new partner I get it but please—"

Caitlyn spoke over the rambling, oblivious to the words spilling from the pinkette's mouth.

"If we're to continue this relationship, then we must maintain the strictest of discipline out in the field, regardless of what happens at home."

"—and I know that I mess up and sometimes cause havoc and destroy public property but I'm one of the goodies and I just want to catch some criminals an—" Vi's blathering ceased when she processed Caitlyn's statement. "What? Continue our..."

With eyes as wide as saucers Vi looked at her Sheriff. She was smiling back at her. Vi was speechless. She sat stunned in Caitlyn's bed, mouth agape and wrapped in a purple duvet. Caitlyn moved forwards and seized the Enforcer's lips. The kiss was awkward at first. Both sides seemed hesitant to commit. Vi was half sure she was dreaming. Caitlyn was still surprised at her attraction to another woman. Soon enough they warmed to each other, mouths fitting together like lock and key.

Caitlyn broke from the kiss and smiled.

"It's funny. Before last night I'd never even considered kissing another woman. But with you... it just feels right."


End file.
